Histórias de mesa de bar
by witchysha
Summary: Leia a história completa da vida de Harry Potter sob outro aspecto. Uma mesa de bar!


Atenção: Os personagens dessa songfic estão com a sua personalidade mudada. Não esperem uma Hermione toda certinha ou um Harry herói-modelo.  
  
Never Say Goodbye - Jon Bon Jovi  
  
As I sit in this smokey room  
  
(Enquanto eu sento nessa sala esfumaçada)  
  
The night about to end  
  
(A noite está para acabar)  
  
I pass my time as a stranger  
  
(Eu passo meu tempo como um estranho)  
  
But this bottle´s my only friend  
  
(Mas essa garrafa é minha única amiga)  
  
-O senhor não acha que já bebeu o suficiente?  
  
-Eu pareço bêbado para o senhor?  
  
-Bem, não, mas essa já é a terceira garrafa e...  
  
-Meu senhor, quando era mais novo, cinco garrafas para mim ainda tinham o efeito de água. Além do mais, estou pagando por elas. Então se eu quiser beber todas as garrafas do bar eu bebo e pronto!  
  
-Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou!  
  
O dono do bar saiu deixando a terceira garrafa de wiskey na mesa de um senhor não muito velho, por volta dos seus trinta anos, vestido com uma calça jeans largada e uma camiseta preta. Tinha enormes olhos verdes escondidos por trás de um óculos redondo e um cabelo preto todo bagunçado que escondia uma cicatriz em forma de raio. O famoso Harry Potter.  
  
-Este lugar já tem dono?-perguntou um senhor de cabelos grisalhos se referindo ao lugar ao lado de Harry, na mesa em que este ocupava.  
  
-Depende.  
  
-Tem ou não tem?  
  
-Você quer sentar ou não?  
  
-Se não quisesse não perguntaria!  
  
-Você perguntou se o lugar tem dono não se o senhor poderia sentar!-Harry respondeu com um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios.  
  
O velho sorriu, puxou a cadeira e se sentou. Pegou a garrafa que Harry bebia, cheirou, a colocou de volta na mesa e sorriu.  
  
-Bom gosto. Não é novato. Sabe beber.  
  
-O mesmo digo do senhor.  
  
-Harold Freckler.- O senhor esticou a mão para Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter. – Disse Harry apertando a mão de Harold.  
  
Um breve silêncio se formou depois que os dois se cumprimentaram.  
  
-Então, tão novo e já nesse estado?  
  
-Oras, estou tão sóbrio quanto se estivesse bebendo suco.  
  
-Não meu rapaz, eu quis dizer, já bebendo sozinho em um bar e pelo que posso ver, já bebe essas coisas fortes há um certo tempo...  
  
-Ah sim...Bom, ás vezes eu venho sozinho mesmo, é bom ficar longe de tudo e de todos, pensar um pouco sobre a minha vida sem ter que agüentar os outros me dizendo o que devo fazer. E bebidas...Ah, essas foram a festa da minha juventude!  
  
-Típico. É cada vez mais comum entrar aqui e encontrar gente que entorna o caneco desde jovem. Alguns desde que tiraram as fraldas!  
  
-E o senhor, não vai beber nada?  
  
-Cada coisa ao seu tempo. Primeiro quero saber se a sua história é longa o suficiente para que eu possa pelo menos começar a beber...  
  
-Ah, então eu vou ter que ficar contando historinhas para o senhor beber?!  
  
-Claro! Cada dia que eu venho a esse bar encontro gente nova, ouço as mais variadas histórias, é bem interessante. Só não me venha com aquelas histórias típicas: perdi todo meu dinheiro, minha mulher me traiu e eu sou apenas um corno pobre tentando mergulhar o chifre numa garrafa de pinga!  
  
-Longe disso! Bom, se que o senhor quer é a história da minha vida, pode mandar pedir o bar inteiro!  
  
-Ah não, pule as partes chatas! Eu não quero saber se você foi concebido na noite de ano-novo, parido na cama de um hospital público mal cuidado e criado num chiqueiro na roça do seu avô...Um homem só começa a viver após os dezesseis anos.  
  
-O senhor pode ter certeza que minha infância não foi como essa aí não, mas nem eu estou a fim de contá-la. Aliás, todo mundo já conhece a minha história mesmo! Mas para entender o senhor tem que saber que eu nunca conheci meus pais, fui criado por tios que me detestavam e fui para uma escola um tanto quanto..."Anormal".  
  
-Ora, ora, pule a parte trágica. Eu detesto bêbado chorão!  
  
-Tudo bem então, como o senhor desejar. Vamos pular para os meus dezesseis anos. Nessa idade eu namorava Catharine...Catharine...Catharine alguma coisa que já não me lembro. Eu a conheci numa das muitas festas que estavam acontecendo aquele ano. Não me pergunte por que tantas festas porque eu não sei. Mas ela era meio chatinha. Pegava no meu pé, me impunha horários e regras. Eu nunca fui muito chegado em regras. Então logo eu terminei com ela. Aí então eu e meus amigos Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna pudemos aproveitar a vida. Eu tinha lá meus motivos para ser meio emburrado, estar preocupado, andar sempre atento, alerta. Mas eu tinha dezesseis anos! Responsabilidades eu deixava para de dia. De noite eram só festas. Nós usávamos uma passagem na escola para chegar ao vilarejo mais próximo onde descobrimos ser o paraíso das festinhas adolescentes. Era festa quase toda noite. Quase porque Hermione ainda tinha uns surtos de querer estudar e nos forçava a fazer o mesmo. E assim foi até nós nos formarmos. A formatura foi uma grande festa. Todo mundo feliz, arrumado, comendo, bebendo e dançando. Aí então nós descobrimos o que é vida.Dois dias depois que eu saí da escola foi o que nós bru...ham...pessoas daquela escola chamamos de "O Grande Dia". Eu te falei das minhas responsabilidades e tal. Digamos que eu acabei com ela. Acabei com os meus problemas aquele dia. E o mundo todo pode respirar aliviado de vez. Sem aquele peso nas costas, a vida virou uma grande festa!  
  
-Desculpe-me interromper, mas essa história não tem mulher não? Aqui no bar são as histórias que mais fazem sucesso. Você não é casado, enrolado, divorciado, viúvo, nada disso?  
  
-Sim, sou casado, mas achei que você quisesse saber das bebidas. Tudo bem, vou te contar como conheci a minha esposa...  
  
Remember when we used to park  
  
(Lembra de quando a gente costumava estacionar)  
  
On Butler Street out in the dark  
  
(Na rua Butler no escuro)  
  
Remember when we lost the keys  
  
(Lembra quando a gente perdeu as chaves)  
  
And you lost more than that in my backseat  
  
(E você perdeu mais que isso no banco de trás)  
  
"Na verdade nós já nos conhecíamos. Lembra que eu falei do meu grupo de amigos? Ela fazia parte do grupo. Ela sempre foi minha amiga. É claro que eu não sou cego, ela era realmente A amiga. O que não era muito de se esperar, porque quando nova ela era bonita, mas nada assim que chamasse muito a atenção. Mas depois ela cresceu e realmente é difícil passar despercebida. Ela tem o corpo perfeito, o sorriso maravilhoso, os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. O cabelo caramelo cheio de ondas...Enfim, realmente maravilhosa. Tanto por fora quanto por dentro. Mas eu nunca imaginei que eu gostava dela daquele jeito. Eu sempre impliquei com os namorados dela, mas eu achava que era proteção. Mas era ciúmes. Enfim, uma noite a gente combinou de ir a uma festa na casa de um amigo nosso. Como eu tinha acabado de conseguir minha habilitação, a gente foi de carro. Mas eu não sabia o caminho e a gente ficou perdido. Então nós paramos num beco escuro achando que era a rua certa. Eu até me lembro o nome da rua: Rua Butler...  
  
***  
  
-Olha a iluminação da rua! Como eles querem que a gente ache a casa assim?  
  
-Hermione, você vai descer ou não? – Harry perguntou abrindo a porta do carro. Nessa hora Hermione o puxou para dentro do carro com força, fazendo a porta bater.  
  
-Essa não é a rua! Estamos procurando a rua Busther, não Bluster!  
  
-Ótimo. Rua errada. E você me fez derrubar a chave! Como você pretende ligar o carro agora?  
  
-Larga de ser dramático! A gente acha a chave e pronto!  
  
-Nesse escuro vai ser tão fácil achar!  
  
-Se você ajudar a procurar quem sabe a gente consiga alguma coisa!-ela falou brava já ajoelhada entre os bancos procurando a tal chave.  
  
Eles ficaram ali, procurando a chave até que ela se virou e deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes bem diante do seu nariz. Eles ficaram assim se encarado por algum tempo até que Harry segurou seu rosto e a beijou. E o que começou com um beijo receoso, tímido, logo virou um beijo ardente, cheio de paixão e desejo. Sem se soltar, passaram para o banco de trás, onde continuaram a se beijar e deixar suas mãos descobrirem o corpo do outro. Aos poucos as suas roupas passaram a ser indesejadas e retiradas. E foi assim que eles se entregaram totalmente um ao outro.[/i]  
  
***  
  
-Assim, no banco de trás do carro?  
  
-Harold, o lugar realmente não era a coisa mais importante no momento. E se você quer saber, foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu vou lembrar para sempre. Mas enfim, depois disso nós começamos a namorar.  
  
-Os namoros hoje em dia começam de um jeito esquisito né!-Harold falou em tom de deboche.  
  
Harry apenas riu e continuou seu relato.  
  
Remember when we used to talk  
  
(Lembra de quando a gente costumava conversar)  
  
About busting out - we´d break their hearts  
  
(Sobre farrear por aí – nós quebraríamos os seus corações)  
  
Together – forever  
  
(Juntos – para sempre)  
  
-Todas as noites eram uma festa. Saíamos todos juntos para beber e dançar. E namorando Hermione era melhor ainda. Eu lembro que em muitos finais de festa só sobravam nós dois, cercados de garrafas na beira da calçada, conversando coisas sem nexo. Uma vez nós tínhamos acabado de sair da casa do Neville, seis horas da manhã. Já tinha gente começando a sair de casa para trabalhar e nós dois lá, só na beira da calçada...  
  
***  
  
-Pois eu duvido que você tenha coragem de beijar outro homem! –ela falava no meio de risadas e soluços.  
  
-Pois continue duvidando! Não tenho que te provar nada!  
  
-Eu poderia montar a barraca de beijos do Harry Potter! Ia lotar e eu ia ficar rica!  
  
-Ah, fique quieta!  
  
-Você não acha que esses trouxas (ela rolou de rir ao falar essa palavra) estão muito desanimados? – e deu um sorriso de quem está prestes a fazer algo que não devia.  
  
-E o que você sugere?  
  
-Exatamente o que falta na vida deles. Mágica! – e seus olhos brilharam.  
  
Do bolso ela puxou a varinha e encantou o hidrante para que ele saísse correndo atrás do cachorro que fazia xixi nele. Então ela viu um homem abrindo o carro e fez com que o carro andasse sozinho e o homem corresse atrás do carro. Harry se divertia, apenas assistindo, enquanto as pessoas gritavam e corriam pela rua.  
  
Não demorou muito e apareceram ali pessoas do ministério da magia, desencantaram os objetos e aplicaram feitiço de memória nas pessoas. Mas Harry e Hermione não saíram ilesos. Os dois foram levados para o ministério, onde tiveram de ser julgados e ficaram sem varinha por três meses além de ter que prestar serviços à comunidade mágica.  
  
-Vocês não sabem como é perigoso o feitiço de memória? Poderiam ter afetado seriamente a vida daquelas pessoas! Dois irresponsáveis! Que decepção! Que vergonha!- a Sra. Weasley estava realmente desapontada com a atitude dos dois jovens. Ela se sentia de alguma forma responsável por eles no mundo mágico e tinha por eles um carinho imenso. Mas ainda assim não aceitava aqueles abusos que eles faziam.  
  
***  
  
-Desculpe, mas essa parte eu não entendi direito. Vocês dois foram levados à delegacia por que?  
  
-Eu já disse, estávamos atormentando as pessoas que passavam na rua. Perturbando a paz, como teria dito o m...delegado.  
  
-A sua bebida, senhor.  
  
-Sim, sim, obrigado. Prossiga, Harry.  
  
-Bom, depois disso a gente se tornou um pouco mais responsável. E fomos levando a vida assim até que o destino fez com que tomássemos jeito. Acordamos nove horas no meu apartamento. Na verdade, eu fui acordado...  
  
***  
  
-Você está legal? – Harry perguntou da porta do banheiro.  
  
-Volte a dormir, eu estou bem. – a sua voz desmentindo o que dizia.  
  
-Você não está bem não. Já é a quinta vez que você levanta para vomitar. Você tem certeza que não bebeu nada ontem?  
  
-Água conta?  
  
-Estou falando de bebida alcoólica.  
  
-Nem uma gota.  
  
E pensando bem, ele não a vira colocar um gole de álcool na boca fazia bem umas duas semanas.  
  
Finalmente a porta do banheiro se abriu e ela saiu de lá, com o rosto abatido e enormes olheiras.  
  
-Vem, eu vou preparar um café para você.  
  
-Vai indo, eu vou trocar de roupa antes.  
  
Harry estava na cozinha, já com as duas xícaras de café na mão quando ela apareceu na porta.  
  
-Que cheiro é esse?  
  
-Café ué! Eu te disse que ia preparar, quem sabe você comendo alguma coisa você...  
  
Mas ele não chegou a terminar a frase, pois ela saiu correndo para o quarto.  
  
Ele foi atrás dela e a achou saindo do banheiro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
-O que você tem?  
  
-A gente precisa conversar. Sério.  
  
Um vento frio parecia passar por ele e sua barriga dava manifestações de medo.  
  
-Tudo bem. Sobre o que você quer falar?  
  
Ele estava morrendo de medo dela falar que não queria mais ficar com ele, que ele era um irresponsável, imaturo, que ela merecia alguém melhor que ele. Mas nada no mundo poderia ter o preparado para o que ela disse.  
  
-Estou grávida.  
  
***  
  
Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
  
(Nunca diga adeus, nunca diga adeus)  
  
You and me and my old friends  
  
(Você e eu e meus velhos amigos)  
  
Hoping it would never end  
  
(Esperando que nunca fosse acabar)  
  
Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
  
(Nunca diga adeus, nunca diga adeus)  
  
Holdin' on - we got to try  
  
(Nos segurando – nós temos que tentar)  
  
Holdin' on to never say goodbye  
  
(Nos segurando para nunca dizer adeus)  
  
-Foi um choque muito grande. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Se eu sorria pela alegria de ser pai, se eu chorava por ser um nada, um irresponsável solto no mundo ou se eu gritava de desespero por minha namorada estar grávida. Acho que eu acabei fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas não havia nada que nós pudéssemos fazer. Nós tínhamos apenas que pensar o que fazer das nossas vidas. Ela deixou bem claro que não queria casar comigo por causa de um filho. E também nós dois precisaríamos ser mais responsáveis agora, alguém no mundo dependia de nós. Eu podia ter todo o dinheiro dos meus pais, os pais dela podiam sustenta-la ate agora. Mas e o nosso filho? Nós precisaríamos arranjar empregos, enfim, acertar nossas vidas. Aqueles dois jovens imaturos e irresponsáveis teriam que dar lugar a dois adultos com a cabeça no lugar. Por mais que adorássemos a vida de festas e curtições, aquilo teria que ser passado. Nossos amigos foram bem legais, nos deram muita força. E nós resolvemos que iríamos estudar. O mundo não acabava depois de se formar na escola. Nem mesmo para nós. Existiam os cursos de especialização mág...bem, cursos bem parecidos com faculdades. E nós fomos fazer, porque sem eles é muito difícil arranjar um emprego. Mas você sabe que jovens imaturos como nós demoram para mudar, não é?  
  
Remember days of skipping school  
  
(Lembra dos dias de escapadas da escola)  
  
Racing cars and being cool  
  
(Correndo com carros e sendo "legais")  
  
With a six pack and the radio  
  
(Com seis maços e o rádio)  
  
We didn't need no place to go  
  
(Nós não precisávamos de lugar para ir)  
  
-Nem mesmo nessa "faculdade" nós tomamos jeito. Sabe como é né, lugar cheio de jovens que só querem saber de aproveitar a vida, dando festinhas, aproveitando a descoberta da maioridade. Nós não éramos muito diferentes, então era comum fugir das aulas com aquele outro bando de malucos.Essa escola era como a outra em que eu estudei, morávamos lá. Pelo menos nosso problema de moradia estava resolvido até terminarmos o curso, dali um ano. E aquele povo era completamente biruta. Descobriram logo um meio de sair dali e chegar a uma rua onde eles poderiam idolatrar o, então novidade, carro.  
  
***  
  
-Você fica, pode ser perigoso para o bebê.  
  
-Ah é? Então eu não posso ir, mas meu filho pode correr o risco de nascer sem pai?  
  
-Hermione, você não vai junto e acabou. Você fica sentadinha aí assistindo. Não é tão chato assim!  
  
-Você também pode se machucar!  
  
-Tenho a melhor bruxa do mundo como namorada. Ela pode me curar.- e ele piscou para ela.  
  
-Eu não faço reviver gente morta.  
  
-Aí você já está sendo trágica! É uma corrida, eu não vou morrer! E talvez você não saiba, são carros encantados, se eles baterem, o máximo que pode acontecer é deixar marca de pneu no chão.  
  
E assim os sete carros se prepararam e deram partida. Realmente, deu uma batida feia no final do percurso, mas eles eram bruxos correndo em carros mágicos.Nada de grave aconteceu.  
  
***  
  
-E não eram só corridas, eram festas e brincadeiras. Mas o tempo estava passando e nós passamos a ser mais alunos e menos baderneiros. Tanto que acabamos nos afastando daquele povo, de lá não trouxemos nenhum amigo de verdade. Afinal, nós já não éramos tão jovens quanto eles e precisávamos crescer.  
  
Remember at the prom that night  
  
(Lembra do baile aquela noite)  
  
You and me we had a fight  
  
(Você e eu brigamos)  
  
But the band they played our favorite song  
  
(Mas a banda tocou nossa música favorita)  
  
And I held you in my arms so strong  
  
(E eu te segurei tão forte nos meus braços)  
  
We danced so close  
  
(Nós dançamos tão próximos)  
  
We danced so slow  
  
(Nós dançamos tão devagar)  
  
And I swore I'd never let you go  
  
(E eu prometi que nunca deixaria você ir)  
  
-Mas crescer tinha suas complicações. Traria para nós responsabilidades que nós desaprendemos a lidar. Uma vez, em um baile...  
  
***  
  
-Você pensa que eu não vi como você ficou olhando para ela?  
  
-Hermione, larga de fazer ceninha! Eu a cumprimentei, mais nada!  
  
-Não, você ficou secando a garota depois que ela saiu! Qual o seu problema Potter? Você enjoou da sua namorada porque ela tem uma barriga que parece que engoliu uma melancia? É isso? Ou você está querendo sumir e deixar de lado as responsabilidades de ser pai?  
  
-Você é maluca! Eu não estava secando garota nenhuma e eu não tenho problema nenhum com a sua barriga e você sabe muito bem disso! Agora, achar que eu estou querendo fugir das minhas responsabilidades, você foi longe demais! Realmente passa isso pela sua cabeça? O que você tem afinal? Você nunca foi de ter ataques de ciúmes!  
  
-O que eu tenho? Eu tenho uma criança dentro de mim, eu tenho um namorado irresponsável que não liga para mim. E o que eu não tenho é um emprego, uma maneira de sustentar meu filho, cabeça para enfrentar tudo isso de uma vez!  
  
Ele se lembrou do que Rony havia lhe falado algumas semanas atrás sobre mulheres grávidas e supersensibilidade. Era verdade afinal.  
  
Mas então começou a tocar uma música...A música que eles tinham "adotado" para eles. Uma trilha sonora do seu amor. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ele a abraçou com força. Ainda abraçados eles começaram a dançar.  
  
Ainda nos seus braços, ela dançava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. A música enchia os seus corações e para eles não existia mais ninguém a sua volta. Só eles e a música. Quando a música acabou ele se afastou dela e a viu secar as lágrimas. Ela sorriu para ele assim que seus olhares se cruzaram.  
  
-Desculpe, eu estava completamente fora de mim. Agi feito uma boba, eu sei, mas eu...Eu estou com medo, Harry.  
  
-Eu sei, eu sei...  
  
-Eu tenho medo do que vai ser da nossa vida agora, do que vai ser do nosso filho, do futuro, é tudo tão incerto. Eu tenho medo disso.  
  
-Olha Hermione, eu sei que está tudo parecendo estar de pernas pro ar agora, mas a gente vai conseguir. A gente já passou por várias coisas juntos. A gente vai conseguir passar por isso também. Não importa o que aconteça Hermione, eu te amo e sempre vou estar do seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer. E juntos nós vamos criar nosso filho, vamos trabalhar, ter uma casa, formar uma família. Juntos. Para sempre.  
  
***  
  
Together – forever  
  
(Juntos – para sempre)  
  
-Depois de um tempo nosso filho nasceu. Digo, nossa filha, Stella...  
  
***  
  
-Está doendo muito!-ela gritava de dor.  
  
-Espere só mais um pouco, já vai funcionar!  
  
Eles esperavam segurando a chave-portal que os levaria para a maternidade. Toda grávida bruxa tinha que ter um, porque quando a bolsa estourasse ela não poderia aparatar na maternidade. Seria arriscado para ela, para o bebê e ela não conseguiria se concentrar adequadamente para onde queria ir por causa da dor.  
  
-Eu não agüento mais! Eu não vou conseguir esperar...  
  
-Calma Hermione, respira e inspira, lembra o que a médica falou. Espere só mais um pouco, você tem que agüentar...  
  
Finalmente a chave foi ativada (Harry a ativou assim que ela reclamou de dor, mas ainda assim era preciso esperar a liberação na maternidade). Assim que surgiram no hospital uma enfermeira os esperava, já com os equipamentos para ajudar Hermione.  
  
Ela foi levada para a sala de parto, onde Harry a assistiu dar a luz a uma linda menina de grandes olhos verdes e cachos castanhos na cabeça.  
  
***  
  
-Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Bem, depois disso nós cuidamos de Stella e quando ela tinha dois anos eu e Hermione nos casamos. Não foi uma cerimônia cheia de pompa, mas depois de ouvir isso tudo, era de se esperar que tivéssemos uma bela festa! E um ano depois ela ficou grávida de novo, dessa vez um menino, Josh. Ele agora está com três anos.  
  
-E você está trabalhando em que?  
  
-Bem, eu...er...Como posso explicar...Digamos que eu faça serviços à comunidade.  
  
-O senhor não consegue me dizer o que exatamente?  
  
-Bom eu trabalho em uma parte ligada a esportes, que eu sempre fui bom, desde os tempos da escola.  
  
-E a sua esposa, Hermione?  
  
-É escritora. Escreve para um jornal. E tem um projeto de um livro.  
  
-Que bom que deu certo para vocês. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar aqui bebendo sozinho no bar?  
  
-Não. Na verdade eu tenho esse costume. Eu venho aqui refletir um pouco. Às vezes Hermione vem comigo, quando as crianças estão na casa dos pais dela. Seria minha hora comigo mesmo, relaxar um pouco, desligar do mundo lá fora. Relembrar um pouco da irresponsabilidade dos velhos tempos. E você, Harold?  
  
-Eu sou um bom ouvinte. Gosto de vir aqui para beber um pouco, quem sabe fazer alguns amigos e muitas vezes ajudo algumas pessoas com seus problemas. Algumas precisam apenas desabafar. E eu estou aqui para ouvi- las. Muitas vezes tudo o que uma pessoa precisa é de alguém para ouvi-la.  
  
-E você não tem a sua história para contar?  
  
-Quem acharia interessante as histórias de um homem beirando a casa dos setenta, que viveu em um tempo em que as aventuras dele são o dia-a-dia do povo de hoje?  
  
-Devem ser histórias fascinantes Harold. É sua vida. De tanto ouvir dos problemas dos outros, você nunca quis contar os seus para ninguém?  
  
-Claro que sim, mas...Bem, acho que nunca ninguém pensou nisso...E...  
  
-Pois conte-me Harold. E pode me contar tudo o que quiser, mesmo que seja para contar que foi concebido numa noite de ano novo, parido na cama de um hospital público mal cuidado e criado no chiqueiro da roça do seu avô.  
  
Harold deu um sorriso sincero, como se sempre tivesse esperado essa oportunidade e começou.  
  
-Eu nunca fui uma criança normal como as outras. Enquanto elas podiam sair nas ruas para brincar, eu ia trabalhar na roça com meu pai e meus nove irmãos. Quatro meninas e cinco meninos.Seis contando comigo. Todos os dias...  
  
FIM  
  
[b]N/A:[/b] E aí? Gostou? Odiou? Fale, mostre a sua opinião! A maior alegria de quem escreve uma história é ler os comentários que os outros tem sobre ela. Beijos. 


End file.
